Silver Shadow
by Tia Veran
Summary: Wammy's house is an elite boarding school, attended by vampires and werewolves. Mello finds a human boy with very powerful blood, which could help him reach the coveted top spot, but what happens when he starts to think of Matt as more than food? MxM
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is an old story that I've decided to repost onto my main account. (for some reason I made two, silly me T_T)

I would like to thank NimayTheAirbender for being so kind and helping me decide that I wanted to continue on with this story.

Anyway, hope you like! Chapter 2 is coming soon =3

A/N =This story is entirely AU, and probably quite OOC. I tried to explain a few things in this chapter, so the next one will probably be more entertaining (I hope), and I do aim to make Matt and Mello my main couple after a few more chapters. So, please let me know what you think, especially how you think I can improve! *^_^*

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Where am I? _Matt thought, knowing that he should probably be panicking right now, but feeling only a dull boredom instead. He wriggling slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position on the cold tiles and realized that both his hands and feet were numb. He could no longer feel the bite of the rope that he knew to be wrapped about his limbs, and he found himself wondering how long he had been here, wherever here_ was.

The last thing that he could remember before being engulfed in this dark prison was sulking in his room. Then he had jolted awake, struggling to see through the dense blackness that hung all round him. It soon became obvious that he was blindfolded; the rims of his goggles were pressed uncomfortably tight around his eyes, and he could feel the faint whisper of soft material against his face. He had attempted to shout for someone, to figure out what the hell was going on. His voice had sounded small and reedy in the heavy silence, and after a while it became obvious that nobody was going to answer. He stopped calling out, hating how the fear was so obvious in his voice.

About an hour later he vaguely realised that he must have been floating in and out of sleep, but he didn't care. If he fell asleep he could escape the oppressive silence.

_What was that? _

Just as Matt had been halfway to slumber, a loud, striking noise rang out. Matt felt his chest constrict in sudden fright. No longer did he want to attract attention to himself; whoever had brought him here was certainly not a friend, and he found that he didn't want to know just how much of an enemy they were.

Cocking his head to one side, he decided that he knew that sound. As the noise grew closer it also became clearer, and Matt recognised the clacking to be a woman in heels. Then the sound was gone, replaced by the creaking of a door hinge. Matt almost stopped breathing, uncertain of what he should do.

After what felt like an age, the woman in the heels stepped through the door. He realised that the room he was in must have been smaller than he thought, as with only four clicking steps the woman was before him. He could feel her presence, but could no longer hear anything, not even a quiet sigh of breath.

Suddenly her small fingers were wrapped tightly in his red hair, gripping tightly and pulling his head painfully to the side with surprising strength. A strangled cry caught in Matt's throat at the unexpected contact.

"Is it him?" a man's voice rang from behind him. Matt jumped. He hadn't heard anyone but the woman enter. The motion caused his head to jerk slightly, but her grip might as well have been made of iron and he felt a sharp pain as a small clump of his hair parted with his scalp.

"Yes, the distinctive hair and the circumstances in which he was found are too coincidental," the woman's voice was soft and musical.

"What should be done with him," the man answered.

"For now, he should stay here. My adviser and I will decide what shall be done with the boy, after his business is completed."

All at once, the girl's fingers had disentangled with his hair and the door had slammed shut. The room was silent once more. Matt didn't even hear the sound of her shoes on the tiles as she left.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Mello stalked down the tiled hallway, leather booted feet falling heavily. It was the middle of the day, and the thick strands of sunlight filtering through the high windows was starting to give him a migraine.

He tucked a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear, trying to ignore the pain spreading through him at being in the sunlight the day after the full moon.

The mission he had been sent on was dangerous, he mused. Not just dangerous in a sense that he might be killed, which was a small possibility, but dangerous in a way that might force him to be expelled, which in his opinion was a _lot_ worse.

Since that mindless beast had ripped his shoulder open as a nine year old child, tearing not just flesh from bone, but the humanity from his soul, Wammy's house had been everything to him. In fact, the years he had spent here as a werewolf had been infinitely more pleasant than those in which he'd been a human. He no longer even felt any of the trauma that losing his parents had once brought him, when they had been torn apart before his very eyes on the night of his brutal transformation.

As a kid he had felt nothing but the complete horror of a child losing both parents, but looking back on those days as a teenager had changed his perception. His parents had been drunk and abusive, never treating him the way that he deserved, and thinking about their cruel end now filled Mello with a kind of bitter satisfaction. _They_ had gotten what they deserved, which showed that there was a twisted sort of karma after all, and anyone who tried to treat Mello like his parents once had would soon find that out.

Mello let these familiar thoughts drift through his head as he turned off down another corridor, hearing a number of muffled voices floating out of the nearest room with the sign 'STUDENT COUNCIL' above the door. He stopped for a second, listening to the tone of the voices, and guessed everything was going just fine in there.

He branched off into a new hallway, this one noticeably more grand than any of the previous ones. The vampire dorms were down here, and Mello, a werewolf, was certainly not allowed to enter this area. Happily disregarding the rules, Mello carried on anyway.

The vampires were always treated like lords at Wammy's, but Mello smirked to himself as he realised that if he succeeded, that was going to change. And when the werewolves ruled the roost, the vampires would be lucky if there were any of them _left_ in the school.

Mello emerged from all the finery of the vampires quarters and started down a few flights of stairs. The steps to the basement level were old and worn, but Mello made his footsteps as stealthy as possible, and managed to make his way without rousing anyone.

The storage area was old, and for the most part unused. The floor was layered with a thick carpet of dust, contrasting nicely with the darker splotches that showed a set of tiny footprints.

Mello smiled to himself. Misa had obviously organised this whole thing; Yagami would never leave a valuable prisoner in such an obvious spot, and would certainly never leave a trail leading right to them. He left his own set of prints over the considerably smaller ones left by the vampire girl.

_Light may have trained his little puppet to _talk _like she has some brains, but she's still an idiot…_

Mello found the door at the end of Misa's path, and hesitated. He wasn't really sure what to do now. If the boy really was in here, it was going to be pretty hard to get him from here to the werewolves quarters. He would almost certainly make a scene…

Mello plucked the gun from the belt of his trousers and made sure it was loaded. Nowadays he had no real need for such weapons; his brute strength was usually enough to do him, but sometimes, like now, it was still good to have one on hand.

Not seeing the need for stealth whilst he was a good few floors beneath anyone, he lifted one foot and gave the edge of the door a firm kick. It burst open, extracting a startled cry from whoever was inside. Mello stalked in, gun raised threateningly, only to find that his prey was blindfolded and oblivious to his dramatic entrance.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Light shifted slightly, leaning forward to pour himself a drink. Unfortunately, there was only water, but a vampire as intelligent as he was soon learned to control their bloodlust in front of company. Especially in _his_ company, Light thought, though he quite enjoyed the verbal sparring he and L took part in each meeting.

The man in question was currently hunched over in his distinctive manner, toes curled around the edge of the cushion on his high backed chintz armchair. He was up to something, Light knew, though his vacant expression gave nothing away to the cunning mind that lay beneath. Thick bags underlined his eyes, and had become a permanent fixture on his pallid face for a few years now… for about as long as they had been playing this game, now that Light thought about it. Perhaps he knew that he would never win this. That thought was very welcome, and he felt a zing of pleasure shoot through him.

Really, he should just give up already. He had been trying for so long to push the status of the werewolf clan to equal that of the vampire clan, but that would never happen. Everything in Wammy's house was set up in the vampires' favour, and it was a surprise that werewolves were even allowed to attend the elite boarding school.

The world belonged to the vampires.

It was just so much easier for people to _like_ vampires. _Everyone _knew that werewolves were barely more than animals, just one second from turning into brainless, uncontrollable monsters. Light was too smart to think that way. Werewolves were _not _unintelligent, as the man sitting opposite him could attest to, but once again, appearances were the more important matter.

Vampires were undeniably sophisticated and regal, impressive and graceful. They oozed sex appeal, and radiated an air of intelligence. When compared, werewolves were like overgrown dogs standing next to the most elegant of humans. And this was something that even the resourceful and erudite L would never be able to change, but the stubborn bastard was still trying, despite years of failing.

L leaned forward, pinching a sugar cube between thumb and forefinger before popping the whole thing into his mouth and crunching with obvious relish. Light felt a flash of annoyance; the werewolf had went completely teetotal, replacing the craving for flesh with that of sugar and sweets without any difficulty. Light was still very addicted to blood, but he had absolutely no wish to change that. There were a few select individuals that would _volunteer _to become his dinner, though admittedly such people tended to be rather… weird. He didn't see the point of turning down that which was offered to him so freely. However, L's diet was likely to prove popular with the majority of humans.

"Is something the matter, Light?" L asked, cocking his tousled head to one side.

"No, I was just thinking," Light replied airily, taking another sip from the glass he still clutched lightly in one hand.

"It was a disappointment that Misa could not make it," L said, crunching another sugar cube. "She has been rather held up of late."

L's tone always tended to be monotonous, so it was hard to tell, but Light thought that there was a touch of accusation in that statement.

"Yes, well, she is the head of the vampire clan," he said easily. Of _course _he was trying to keep her away from L. Light had been trying to teach her how to act the part of a leader, but if she was left alone with the alpha of the werewolf clan for ten seconds, L would have managed to extract any information he wanted about the vampire clan's plans. Misa could act with intelligence at times, but she could be dangerously stupid at others. Still, Light was glad that the leader of the vampire clan was so easy to manipulate.

"Yes," L answered noncommittally.

A quick glance at the clock told Light that Misa should have finished talking to their source by now. God, he hoped she hadn't screwed up.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Matt squinted in the gloom, the pale sunlight seeming incredibly bright to his unaccustomed eyes, and tried to make out the figure standing before him.

_Shit… _As his vision stopped blurring, he realised that he was staring right into the barrel of a gun.

"Get up," a silky voice demanded. You didn't argue with a voice like that, not if you wanted to live.

Matt's limbs were still numb from being bound, and as he tried lifting his body from the ground he found pins and needles nipping at him mercilessly. Finally, and rather shakily, he made it to his feet. For the first time he got a got glimpse of his maybe rescuer, or more likely, captor.

The man (and he _was _a man, Matt assured himself, despite the delicate, feminine features) had a slender, yet wiry frame, that suggested compact strength. His entire outfit seemed to be made of the deepest, midnight black, and clung to his body in a way that Matt couldn't help but find quite… appealing. Beneath a fringe of thick blonde hair, Matt met the man's striking sapphire eyes, which were regarding him as though weighing him up. Then the gun came back up to rest inches from his forehead, causing Matt's breath to hitch slightly.

"You're coming with me," the blonde said in that pleasant, yet dangerous voice. "And don't you even think of making a break for it."

The cool metal of the gun's barrel glinted cruelly in the faint sunlight struggling to get through the tiny basement window, emphasising his point. A slender, strong hand caught in Matt's baggy, striped top, and shoved him towards the small room's only door.

Unfortunately, he was not very steady on his legs yet, and he found them buckling as he tried to take a step. He landed on his knees with a thump, and he turned to the blonde, expecting to be struck for messing up.

But instead the other boy crouched beside him, gun lowered for a moment. "Rub them," he said.

"W-what?" Matt asked, confused and disoriented.

"Your legs. If you rub them the blood will circulate better," the blonde replied calmly. "You were wrapped up pretty tight, so I'll give you minute to recover, but you better hurry up."

"Thanks," Matt answered uncertainly.

"Why are you thanking me?" the blonde asked, standing up again. "I don't want to get halfway up the stairs and then have to carry you for the rest." The other boy was looking down at him, in more ways than one, Matt was sure.

"But why me?" Matt blurted suddenly. "I don't understand what's going on, or how I got here. I mean, I'm not worth anything! If your expecting my parents to pay some big ransom for me, then you're out of luck, because they died eight years ago!"

"I don't care what happened to your parents," the blonde said, glancing around the slightly open door. "Now, do what I tell you before I lose my temper and fire this thing at your head."

Matt started rubbing gently at his legs, and began to feel the anger that had been stifled by his fear start to build. "You aren't going to kill me. If you were, you would have done it already." The hands that were gliding up and down his thighs were shaking, both with fear of his captor and the realisation that he was in a _bad_ situation that was likely to get worse.

The blonde turned a playful, yet wicked smile his way. "Maybe I just don't wanna make a mess down here for someone to find."

Matt felt as though someone had poured ice water down his back, although he was pretty sure that this guy was bluffing. Still, he decided against testing that theory, and kept his mouth shut after that.

After a few minutes the blonde gave him a sharp kick in the ribs and told him that his time was up. He clambered heavily back to his feet, and found that they were finally ready to carry his weight. The man stepped through the door, motioning with his gun for Matt to follow.

"Keep behind me, and don't dare make a sound," he said when they were standing in the dusty corridor outside his recent prison. "Otherwise," he allowed the barrel of his gun to trace a cold, tender trail across Matt's temple, "things could get very unpleasant for you."

Matt heeded the stranger's advice and followed him up a number of winding staircases. Even under the best of circumstances, Matt was hardly the picture of fitness, and these were certainly _not _the best of circumstances. When they had at last reached the top of the seemingly endless stairs Matt was wheezing and clutching hard at a painful stitch in his side.

_God, I'm dying for a cigarette,_ he thought miserably, his mind drifting longingly to the pack of Mayfair lying unopened on his desk. Right now he could happily work his way through the whole pack.

"Stop that, you sound like you're having a heart attack, and they have _very_ sharp hearing," the blonde said, glaring and jabbing the barrel of the gun into his chest. The man seemed no worse for wear, and wasn't even breathing heavily. _Probably not a forty a day man, _Matt thought.

Matt sucked air in hard, trying to regulate his breathing and failing. This earned him a smack across the face as the gun wielding blonde obviously found him to be taking too long. The stranger was more nervous now, and more violent. He was clearly very eager to get moving again. Matt wondered who 'they' were, and if they were the reason for the man's apparent distress.

Once again, Matt felt ready to move again, and allowed the blonde to lead him on.

The corridors he was led down astounded him; he had never seen anything like this, other than what he'd seen on the telly. Crystal chandeliers were suspended from the ceiling, and every inch of the hall seemed to be filled with some sort of intricate decoration or gold laced ornament.

The further they walked, the more he was starting to realise that this was a school, albeit a school for the rich. It was definitely not what he had expected when he had found himself cuffed and shackled in a cellar.

_So_, he thought, trying to summarise things in his head, _just yesterday, or at least, I _think_ it was yesterday, I had been looked in my room for hacking the school computers and was facing a month's worth of detention. And now I'm being led around some school posh enough to put Buckingham Palace to shame, with some blonde guy, who is almost definitely insane, levelling a gun at my head…_

The unreality of it all hit him, and, incredibly, he found himself laughing. The blonde whipped his head around, fixing him with a glare that would freeze over a bonfire, and he realised that this was not a laughing matter, it was in fact more likely to be a _fatal_ matter.

After a while, the finery and elegance of the halls began to taper off, and he found that they were heading down a new corridor that was almost a duplicate of those in his own school. It was as though the place had been split in half; the luxurious part and the common part.

They had travelled an awfully long way, or so it felt to Matt. He would have almost dismissed the idea that this was a school, but they passed a roomed that had been labelled the student council room, which pretty much removed all doubt. But still, it was one hell of a big school.

Finally the blonde stopped, and gestured to a door that looked no different from any of the others in the section of the school that Matt had mentally dubbed 'the poor part'. Matt took the hint and opened the door, which lead into a surprisingly large dorm room, and they both entered. Now that he was inside he noticed a heavy, cloying scent of chocolate which seemed to have permeated the entire room.

There was a click as the blonde closed the door behind them. Matt was still studying the room, which was rather messy, but seemed quite comfortable.

"Here," Matt turned back to the blonde, who was holding out a bar of chocolate. "I'm sure you're hungry, but that's all I have in here." The gun had disappeared, and Matt almost sighed with relief as he took the bar and began to peel it out of the wrapper. He only realised now how afraid he had really been, and felt his body begin to unwind ever so slightly. He wasn't out of the danger zone yet, but the blonde seemed to be more relaxed now, and less likely to kill him on the spot.

The blonde sat down on the double bed, poking about in the top drawer of the bedside cabinet and removing another bar of chocolate. Feeling a little awkward and unsure, Matt settled himself down on an armchair at the back of the room, but making sure he had the strange boy within his view.

"What's your name?" the boy said suddenly, around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Matt."

"Good. I'm Mello, by the way," he answered.

'_Good'? What does he mean by that…? _Matt thought nervously. Still, the change in Mello since they had entered the dorm room was clear. The blonde seemed to think that he was safer in here.

"Mello… Why did you bring me here? _Are_ you going to kill me?" Matt asked hurriedly.

"What do _you_ think?" Mello answered haughtily. "No, I'm not. But if you do something stupid, like try to leave with out my permission, for example, then I'll make you wish I was."

Matt started to eat his chocolate, which kicked his hunger into gear fully. He almost ate the whole thing in one gulp, and his stomach growled loudly for something more filling. Despite the threat, Matt felt a little reassured by Mello's comments.

"But it won't come to that, will it. You seem like a smart enough guy," Mello said, "so I expect you to still be here when I get back. Of course, I'm locking you in anyway, just to be safe." He flashed Matt another devilish smile, before getting up and opening the door again.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_Please review! I would really appreciate your thoughts! =) _


	2. Chapter 2

Its been so long since I have been on fan fiction that everything seems to have changed 0_o

Okay, I haven't written anything for this story for well over a year, and I'm not too sure if this chapter will flow properly. I haven't read Death note for a few years now, so I'm sorry if the characters are very OOC. I'm not smart enough to make L and Light seem intelligent, and I prefer L so that will probably show too. I hope it doesn't ruin the characters too much ^_^'

But here it is anyway!

Hope you like =3

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

L had retired to his room after the little meeting with Light, feeling satisfied with how things had gone. Light was certainly a worthy adversary at times, but sometimes he was too overconfident, and L was happy in the knowledge that this was one of those times. As a vampire, Light had a superior range of intelligence sources. Most people would not work for a werewolf, and even those with more shady operations were wary of his kind. With a lot of hard work, however, L had managed to create a large, intricate web of information that he was sure Light did not know about.

He was well aware of the human boy that had caught Light's attention, and was also aware that Light _knew _he had that information. But what the vampire did not know was that L had an informant from his side of the school, and had learned that the vampires' had actually gotten the boy in their custody.

Hopefully things had gone well with Mello, and the Jeevas boy was now in the hands of the werewolves. But there was a reason that Mello was number three, and that was his dangerous mental instability. Near was intelligent, and much better at keeping his emotions in check which made him the perfect second in command, but unfortunately he was not physically strong enough to get the boy without trouble.

L's biggest fear was that the Jeevas boy would do something to get on Mello's nerves, (something that was extremely easy to do) and Mello would end up killing him. He did not think it would happen, but it was still a possibility that played on his mind.

The Jeevas boy could _not _die, not yet.

L glanced at his watch, noting that it was almost time for Mello to appear with his news. For once he was sure that he would arrive on time. This was a big thing, and Mello was desperate to push Near out of the number two spot and become his right hand man.

L leaned over, dipping his melon flavoured lolly into a small bowl of orange sherbet set on the table and delicately licked the powder off with the tip of his tongue. A range of desserts had been spread over the table's shiny oak surface, some of them containing chocolate in an attempt to cater for his expected guest.

His room was large compared to that of the other werewolves on campus. Wammy's House set great store on ranking intelligence, and L was number one, which had earned him the greatest room in the werewolf dorms. It was not as impressive as Light's, or even one the more average grade vampire students, but it was good enough for him.

Vampires and werewolves were graded separately, and his 'great friend' Light was number one on his side of the equation. L was sure the vampires would be disgusted to think that their inferiors had equal or greater intelligence, but he secretly thought that his scores would more than equal Light's if they were given the same exams.

Despite the dislike towards his kind, L had managed to gain some respect in the school, and had used that to his advantage. There was some disquiet about the racism and inequality from the werewolves, but L had even managed to grasp the attention of some of the vampires. However, most people were still willing to turn a blind eye.

If all went to plan, things would certainly change. Werewolves had founded this school, had ruled it along with the rest of London, and he was determined to see that they would do so once more. No longer would he be treated as less than worthy to live in the home of his ancestors.

He could hear booted feet making their way towards his room and cut his musings short in anticipation of the news Mello would have. The blonde stalked into his room, throwing the door wide open. L had never bothered locking his door; he and Mello were born of the alpha clan, and could transform at will. Only on the full moon were they forced to change, which meant that anyone sneaking into his room could be easily dealt with.

Mello closed the door behind him and flung himself onto the armchair opposite L, picking up a chocolate biscuit and tucking in. "I've got him. He's in my room right now," he said, looking pleased with himself.

"You weren't seen?" L asked monotonously, silently relieved.

"No," Mello responded quickly, almost petulantly. "Who do you think I am? When I do a job it always gets done right."

"Yes," L answered, "you've done well."

Mello nodded in response, picking a plate that held a cheesecake coated in chocolate flakes for his next appetiser. His ocean hued eyes met L's, silently asking what he should do next.

L tipped the bowl of sherbet into his mouth, relishing the sweet, tangy fizz of the powder. "Keep him healthy, and as happy as you can make him. Also, keep him away from Light or his kind."

Mello looked up again sharply. "I thought we were going to use him soon, so what's the point in keeping him 'happy'?" he asked disdainfully.

"I want to keep him alive a little longer. Things will work better if he is killed on the full moon, and he must be healthy when that time comes. I want him happy too, for I believe it could help," L said, knowing the blonde would be less than happy at this news.

"The next full moon isn't for almost another _month!_ What the hell do I do with him 'til then?" Mello snapped.

"Please do as I asked. Keep him healthy and happy," L responded, ignoring the flash of Mello's hot temper.

"And where should I do all this?"

"I'm sure you can keep him in your room. All the other students are frightened of you, so they will not trespass. There should be enough room in the elite dorms, even here on the werewolf side." L could see that Mello was looking haughty and unhappy, just like he had expected, but he was sure the other Wolf would respond to his next statement. "I must ask you. I don't think Near is up to the task."

Mello had always been jealous of Near, and despite their almost identical test scores had still not been able to best him. He would never turn down this opportunity.

(())(())(())(())(())(())

Matt had been left to his own devices after Mello had locked him in and had used the chance to explore his new prison. He had started by pulling the drawn curtains wide open, hoping to find a way to escape, but not really expecting to find anything. He was surprised by the view. He had started off in the basement, but when he looked out the window it seemed the room was at least five floors up. When had they climbed all those stairs?

The school must be just as posh as he had imagined it, he mused. A large, well manicured lawn spread out before his eyes, with many nifty little ornaments littered artfully across the trim grass. There were two little patios, partially closed from view by large flowering trees. What the hell was someone like him doing here? And Mello, could he really be a student here? He certainly didn't fit the posh boy stereotype, not at _all._

He pulled back from the windowsill, trying gamely to ignore his still rumbling stomach. Mello hadn't left any food, and the redhead was pretty certain that his captor was not in the kitchens cooking him a nice English fry up. He remembered Mello retrieving a chocolate bar from the bedside table, and wondered if there were any more in there, and if there were, did he dare to sneak another one.

He wondered over to the little walnut cabinet, kicking a few of Mello's shirts out of the way. He doubted anyone could tell; the floor was a haphazard mess of clothes and school books. He pulled open the first drawer, uncertain of what to find, and was both amused and puzzled to find that the entire compartment was filled with chocolate. He picked out another bar, sure that it wouldn't be missed.

He broke off the first square, savouring the flavour as it melted heavenly in his mouth. He decided to look in the other drawers in the off chance that he might find a pack or two of cigarettes. Every single drawer was crammed with chocolate. Matt had always liked chocolate, but obviously not as much as this crazy dude.

He noticed another door and decided to check it out. It opened onto a large en suite bathroom, which was a relief. If Mello didn't come back soon he could easily relieve himself in here. He finished the chocolate bar and flushed the wrapper down the toilet. Who knew how Mello might react if he knew his stash had been pilfered?

On impulse he approached the mirror, taking in his appearance. His skin was a little paler than usual (which was quite a feat) but he seemed otherwise the same. But wait… that was new. He turned his head to the side, brushing his long copper hair away from his neck, revealing twin puncture marks. A vampire bite?

He knew that there were many vampires living in London, but he had never seen one, and didn't really know much about them. If this was a vampire bite did that mean he was one now too? Or was that just a myth? He certainly didn't _feel _any different…

His red hair had become quite mussed, and he brushed it out with shaking fingers before going back into the bedroom. He seated himself in the armchair once more, rubbing his neck absently, wondering how long he would have to wait before Mello showed his face.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Light was so angry he could barely think. He had made a huge mistake, _two _huge mistakes, which was not like him at all. First, he had left this delicate situation for Misa to handle. Why had he done something so stupid?

The truth was, he had gotten over-confident in his ability to lock the werewolf out of his knowledge. Never had he met someone as resourceful as L. Light had been at the top of Wammy's House, both intellectually and socially for many years, and he realised that having nobody to rival his intelligence had made him complacent.

L had won this one, and that grated on him terribly. He had severely underestimated the werewolf's ability to gain supporters despite his race. From now on he would have to keep his more important ideas strictly to himself, letting the rest know only what was necessary. He was sure one of the vampires under his control had leaked a secret to L's lot, and he was determined to find out who.

But first he needed to get the boy back. He was not even sure if the werewolves could use him the way a vampire could, but he was not willing to take that chance, not with L as his adversary. He had still not gotten a look at the human boy, but Misa had, and in this at least she would be of help.

Misa had been distraught to find the boy missing. All she wanted was to please Light, and his anger had actually reduced her to tears. Light had seriously wanted to strangle her then, but had admirably held back. She was now back in her luxurious elite class bedroom, going through the list of both vampire and werewolf students like Light had told her to.

Not for the first time did Light wish he had gotten the unwavering loyalty of someone a little brighter. But then again, if the head of the vampire clan _was _more intelligent she would be much harder to manipulate.

L had quite a few intelligent people that he could trust, but Light did not like to put his faith in those beneath him. He thought on those L kept close, the albino Near, whose intelligence Light respected to a certain extent, and then the Keehl creature. Mello was a wild card, and acted like the animal all werewolves were just a full moon away from. Light had no idea what had caused L to place him in such a high position.

But even though he was unhappy at how this situation had turned out, at least Misa had used her initiative a little. He had to admit that it was a rather clever thing to do, and was oddly proud of her, like she was a dog that he had taught an interesting trick. Because of Misa, if he could not retrieve the boy it was no longer the end of his plan. And this was one outcome that he was _sure _L was not expecting.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mello stormed down the hallway, feeling both pleased and pissed off. He couldn't believe that he would have to share the very personal space of his room with that human, but at the same time it pleased him immensely to have something that Near didn't.

L had told him to keep the skinny little redhead happy, but if he thought that Mello would be playing babysitter he had another thing coming. Matt would have to learn to be happy with what he was given. He already felt disdain at what he was carrying; a doggy bag from the canteen containing a range of pastries. He felt like the brat's wife or something, bringing him his lunch, but it was not to be helped. He was going to show L that having Near at the top was a huge mistake.

He reached his room and fumbled the key out of his trouser pocket. L was right when he had said the other students were afraid of him, and he rarely bothered locking the door. When he had first arrived at the school his dress sense had caused quite a stir. Many people had found him funny, but Mello had soon beaten that idea out of them.

His only valuable possession was his chocolate stash, and everyone in the school knew what happened to those who dared eat Mello's treasures. He guessed that from now on he would have to be more careful. Once again the thought hit him, that he would be stuck with the human for an entire month, but the thought fled his mind as he pushed the door open.

"For God's sake!" he shouted, "close the fucking curtains!"

He could hear Matt scurrying across the room, but kept his eyes shut. He always kept his curtains shut for the few days after the full moon, and the unexpected light had struck his sensitive retinas painfully. He stormed into the room, glad that the barrage of light had ceased and glared at the human angrily.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sore that is after the full moon?" he asked in a dangerous voice. He noticed the small flinch Matt made at his words.

"Didn't know I was a werewolf, huh?" he asked, amused. He knew the fear and revulsion that his species engendered in others, and had grown to relish it.

He sat down on the bed, tossing the bag of pastries at Matt, who had quickly reclaimed the armchair. He rubbed at the sides of his head, hoping that his headache would not progress to a migraine. He reached over and grabbed a bar out of the bedside table, unwrapping it hastily. His mother had always told him that chocolate would make a headache worse, but what had that stupid bitch ever been right about?

Matt was still sitting in the chair, plastic bag on his lap and those goofy goggles still covering his eyes.

"You better bloody eat those," Mello grumped, "after I went to all the trouble to get it for you."

He smirked as Matt hastily pulled the bag open and began devouring the sweet food inside. He liked it when people did as he told them to, and he really liked it when they were as frightened of him as Matt was. He had enjoyed the human's obvious discomfort at learning he was a werewolf, and wished he could have gotten a look at the dismay in his eyes.

Matt had almost finished his lunch, and had tucked into it like a man who didn't expect to ever see food again. Mello realised that he was bound to be thirsty and poked around in his discarded school bag, fishing out two diet cokes. He threw one at Matt, who caught it with a surprised expression, and opened his own. His taste in drinks had also been a source of amusement for his schoolmates, but Mello preferred the taste of diet drinks, and thought that the other students could all go to hell.

He glanced at Matt once more, wondering how much he knew. Mello guessed that it wasn't a lot. He probably hadn't even known that he was lying when told Mello his name was Matt. Did he know about his past? Who his parents were?

Mello decided to sound him out a little. After all, there wasn't much else to do.

"Where do you come from?" he asked Matt suddenly.

"Umm, I was born in Ireland, but I've been here in London since I was a little kid," Matt replied, seemingly unsettled by the question. "Wait… _Is_ this still London?" the redhead asked hesitantly.

Mello scowled. "_I'm _asking the questions," he answered.

A look flitted across Matt's face, and though it could just have been shame at being reprimanded, it looked suspiciously like annoyance. Mello could no longer stand only getting to see half of the human's face. He crossed the room in several strides and ripped the goggles off of his face.

Matt gasped at his sudden movement, flinching back from the blonde a little. Mello held the goggles in his hand for a moment, then flung them into the corner. Matt finally opened his eyes once more, and Mello gasped as their gaze met for the first time.

The redhead had the most stunning, exquisite eyes. They were the deepest hue of emerald that Mello had never seen before, and they took his breath away. He realised that Matt had a kind of delicate beauty that he had not noticed before.

Something else caught his attention, and at last Mello reluctantly pulled his gaze from those startling, pretty eyes, breaking the spell he had been under. His surprise turned to anger as he beheld the pair of angry red fang marks that the boy wore under his ear.

"Shit!" Mello exclaimed vehemently.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Sorry this chapter was a little short, I just wanted to get something new posted on this.

And thank you for the reviews!

I would really appreciate some more *hint hint* XD


End file.
